


Pain In My Arm

by SadieandJack



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadieandJack/pseuds/SadieandJack
Summary: Just a story about the life of Grissom and Sara.
Relationships: Gil Grissom/Sara Sidle
Kudos: 1





	Pain In My Arm

"Sara, can you hear me?!"

My eyes felt like weights as my hand was lifted up.

"Sara, please wake up!"

Grissom held my hand as the paramedics ran over with a bag. He moved feeling the hot sand underneath his knee. Nick and Sophia stood out of the way watching as I was worked on. They still digested the words that Grissom said out loud in the lab about loving me. Nick watched as I was put on a stretcher and taken to the awaiting helicopter. Grissom followed looking scared. He jumped inside taking my limp hand as the Paramedic put an oxygen mask over my mouth and nose.

"Come on!" Grissom said, desperately waiting for a sign of life.

I slowly opened my eyes reading his name on his blue coat. His hand comforted me. He seemed to look relieved as I looked at him before closing my eyes again.

A month later Grissom looked at me as we spent an evening on the couch. I looked at him smiling as he smiled. When I looked back at the TV I could feel his eyes still on me. Once again I looked at him.

"Why are you looking at me?" I asked

"I….just felt like looking at you." He said

"Are you afraid I will vanish?"

"Yes."

I shook my head turning the TV off as I moved sitting facing him.

"Grissom, I am not going anywhere."

"I know." He said

I sighed looking at him. He watched me lean over kissing him. Part of me thought his behavior was cute, and the other part was wondering when it would stop. He tilted his head kissing me slowly. I moved back licking my lips. He wasn't satisfied as he pulled me back kissing me with feeling. I moved closer savoring the giddy feeling inside. The kiss became heated and I needed air, but he kept his hold on me. He laid me down on the couch breaking the kiss. I took in air feeling his stomach moving in and out rapidly.

I was ready for the second round. I pulled him down heating the kiss again. Before long we were stretched out on the couch with a blanket covering our naked bodies. Grissom moved off my body to lay beside me breathing fast as I looked at him trying to control my breathing. He rubbed his head then he looked at me.

I moved facing him smiling as he tried to calm down.

"Did….I make…you happy?" I asked

He nodded unable to talk. Sighing, I laid my head against his chest closing my tired eyes. Grissom put his arm around my waist looking up at the ceiling.

I switched to day shift after it was made known that we were in a relationship. Ecklie tried to investigate it, but I switched and he shut it down.

I walked along the hallway one shift stopping as I thought about Grissom and how much he loved me. I astonished me how he opened up after he finally told me.

"Sara?"

I jumped looking behind seeing my supervisor Peterson coming over.

"Did you test the bullets?"

"Yes, they came back as the wrong kind."

"Okay, then I would go back to the scene and check it out."

"Right." I said, walking away fast as he watched me.

I drove to the street the shooting occurred seeing the police guarding the scene. I walked along the road looking for anything that might help.

"Excuse me." A young boy called out

I walked over as he came to me holding a basketball.

"Are you police?"

"I am a crime scene investigator." I said

"I found something you might want." He said, looking around.

"What is it?"

He motioned me to come with him. I walked with him as a cop followed behind. We came to a tree at the corner of a street. The boy set down his ball to kneel down to the bottom of the tree. I stepped closer seeing that there was a gun among some leaves and a small pile of bullet shells. He stood back as I knelt down touching them.

"How did you know they were here?" I asked

"I saw my brother put those there." He said

I put the gun and shells in evidence bags as I stood.

"Is your brother at home?"

"No."

"Thank you." I said

He nodded watching me leave.

I called Brass telling him about the brother. He came to talk to the boy as I put my evidence in the back of the Tahoe.

Suddenly a car drove up and some guys came out seeing us. Brass walked over with the boy as I walked over.

"Are you his brother?" Brass asked

The one guy looked at the boy.

"Yes."

"Are you the owner of the gun we found?"

"You gave them my gun?!" He asked

"I saw you shoot that kid." The boy said

His brother looked at him shaking his head.

"I didn't shoot anyone!"

"Put your hands behind your back." Brass said

The guy looked back at his friends and I felt uneasy. I noticed he had a gun tucked into his back pants.

"He's got a gun!" I said, getting mine out.

Brass and his officers did the same.

"Woah!" The guy said, raising his hands.

"Put the gun down!" Brass ordered

"You going to shoot me in front of my brother?!"

"Not if you do what I say." Brass said

The guys behind the older brother looked at us. The boy stared at his brother silently waiting. I watched the older brother take the gun out of his pants and set it on the ground then he turned waiting for the handcuffs. Brass walked over putting cuffs on his wrist.

I arrived at the lab still feeling my heart thumping.

After shift I saw Grissom opening his office door looking at something he was holding. He closed his door going to his desk. I opened it seeing him look over.

"Hey." He said

I walked over hugging him.

"Not that I mind, but what is this for?"

"I just wanted to hug you." I said

"Did something happen?"

"No."

He rubbed my back letting me move looking at him.

"Going home?"

"Maybe."

"You seem antsy." He said

"Um….remember when you proposed?"

"Yes."

"Let's do it now." I said

He faced me looking confused.

"Now?"

"Yeah."

"Sara, what happened?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to do something crazy." I said, moving around the room. "You never know when one of us could…..disappear."

He folded his arms over his chest sitting back against his desk observing me. I looked him then I walked around again.

A knock at his door made me jump. He walked over looking at me before opening it seeing Catherine.

"Hey, are you ready?" She asked

"Ah in a minute." He said

"I'll meet you there."

He shut the door looking at me.

"Sara, I don't know what is going on, but I have a meeting to go to. We can talk at home."

I walked over to the door watching him open it for me. I walked out watching him close the door. I went home eating a yogurt then I laid down in bed. My phone rang and I ignored it. Grissom came home walking around he entered the bedroom seeing me curled up in bed with the blankets twisted around me. I felt someone pulling at the blankets. Moving I laid on my other side still feeling the pulling. Grissom got into bed content that he had enough of the blankets. He laid down closing his eyes.

I moved over to him dreaming of the shift. Grissom was awakened by me moaning as I moved around in the bed. He watched me move then still. Closing his eyes again he took a breath settling down again. I moved again against him. He opened his eyes looking at me as I pushed at his body as if I was trying to get him away from me. He moved pushing me to where my place was. I pushed him struggling when I suddenly sat up screaming. Grissom turned on the light sitting up taking my arms.

"Sara, it's okay!" He said

I looked at him blinking breathing fast. He watched me reach over touching his chest searching for something then I sighed touching my face.

"I….thought…you were shot." I said

"I'm fine."

I nodded looking down at myself seeing I was all sweaty. Grissom looked at me in concern.

"Are you okay?"

"I…I'll go take a shower." I said

I got up walking to the bathroom. Grissom got up hearing the shower turned on. He stopped looking at the open door thinking. I came out seeing him standing in the middle of the room.

"Honey, do you want to talk?"

"No, just sleep." I said

He nodded watching me get into bed.

The next shift was busy with evidence and interrogations. I was exhausted from my sleepless night. Grissom didn't come in till late. He saw my car parked in the lot when he came in. He walked over looking at it then he came inside. I slept in the computer lab with my head resting on my arm. Grissom walked over seeing me inside.

He walked in looking at me then he leaned down kissing my head. When I didn't move he leaned over rubbing my back watching as I started to wake.

"I'm working on the case, Will." I said, thinking my boss had come in.

"I hope Peterson does not touch you like this."

I moved seeing it was Grissom.

"Oh, it's you."

"Honey, you need to go home."

I looked at the screen then I rubbed my eyes.

"The case is hot." I said, yawning.

"You need to sleep. Come on."

He helped me up taking me out into the hallway then outside to my car.

"Are you okay to drive?" He asked, opening my door.

"Yeah." I said, shaking my head to clear it. He looked at me as I turned to kiss him. "You take good care of me."

"I like taking care of you." He said, pecking me on the lips. "Sara, I do want to marry you."

"I know." I said

"Go home and sleep." He said

I got into my car and he watched me go. Grissom got home shutting the door when I screamed in the bedroom. He ran in seeing me struggling on the bed.

"Sara!" He shouted, taking my flailing arms holding them against the mattress. I looked at him breathing fast.

He wanted to talk to me, but I moved to the side settling down again. The next day as I was getting ready for work he came out to see me off. I walked to the door with him stopping as he touched my cheek.

"Tell me about the case you're on." He asked

"Why?"

"Because you always have nightmares on cases that affect you."

I looked down then I looked at him.

"A boy was killed with a gun."

"Okay."

"I met this a boy named Alex and he showed me a gun that was hidden by a tree with shells and his brother shot the boy."

He silently nodded.

"It was terrible. The boy lying in the street with blood all around him. He must have been twelve at least."

"I understand, but you got the kid who did it."

"Yeah, it was just a waste. I talked to the boy's mother. She told me he won an award for school attendance that week."

He looked down sighing.

"I just don't see the point of killing."

"Neither do I."

I looked at my wrist watch.

"I better go."

He opened the door kissing my cheek then he pushed me out closing the door. The case was wrapped up a few hours later. I felt like I was the loser in this since I could not bring back the victim to his heartbroken mother.

I walked outside taking in the evening air when I saw Nick walk over smiling.

"Hey stranger."

"Hey." I said, smiling.

"Just getting off?"

"Yeah." I said

"Lucky." He said, poking me. I watched him go the door of the building.

Catherine arrived looking at me. I looked over seeing her.

"Sara, we miss you." She said, hugging me.

"I miss you to." I said

She moved back looking me up and down.

"You look good. I guess living with Grissom is great for your health."

I nodded chuckling.

"I meant to tell you I am really glad you are with him."

"Me to."

"He is happier than I have ever seen him."

I nodded seeing him walking over looking at us.

"Are your ears burning?" She asked

He looked at her confused than at me.

"I better go in. Bye." Catherine said, going.

I waved at her then I looked at him as he walked over.

"Are you telling tales?"

"No."

He reached over touching my arm.

"I have a meeting in ten minutes." He said "Want to come to my office?"

"Okay."

He led me inside to his office. I walked in aware of the door closing behind me. He pulled me to the couch and sat down making me land on his lap. He moved my hair away from my face kissing me. I moaned gently feeling his hand move along my back. He moved back and I put my head on his chest.

"I have something for you." He said, taking something out of his coat inside pocket. "I thought since we are engaged that you needed a ring."

I lifted my head as he opened the black box taking out a single diamond engagement ring.

"I know you don't like anything big so I had this made." He said

I let him put it on my finger.

"What do you think?"

I stared at it then I looked at him.

"It's perfect." I said

He smiled as I lifted my hand again looking at the ring.

A few weeks later Grissom sat at his desk at the house looking over some emails from work. He sipped some coffee when his cell phone rang beside him.

"Grissom." He answered, looking at the screen.

He looked to the side listening to Peterson on the other end.

"Is she all right?"

Taking his glasses off his listened.

"Okay, I'll be right there."

He hung up closing his emails getting up moving quickly. He came to the lab seeing day shift workers hard at work. Peterson stood in the hallway outside the breakroom. Grissom walked over looking inside the room seeing me sitting on the couch holding a bag of ice on my head.

"She's a little grumpy." Peterson said

"Did she get checked out?"

"No."

"Thank you." Grissom said, before going in. He sat down on the table taking the ice pack looking at me. I let him look at the large purple bruise on my head. "I see you had an adventure."

"It doesn't even hurt." I said

"How did that happen?"

"I don't want to talk about it." I said, rubbing my hands together.

"I do."

"I just want to work."

"You only have one option."

"Home?"

"Yes."

He stood holding the ice pack watching me stand. He drove me home helping me out of the car.

"Grissom, I can make it."

"I know." He said, watching me as he closed the door. I walked to the curb as he came over. He opened the front door allowing me in first. Once inside I touched my head feeling dizzy. Grissom shut the door walking over to me.

"Dizzy?" He asked, putting his arm around me.

"Yeah."

He nodded walking slowly to the bedroom. I landed on the bed lying on my back as he took my shoes off. He sat down pushing back my hair as I relaxed.

"Now tell me what happened."

"I was…..walking to the lab and one of the day shift crew flew out hitting me with the door."

"You should go to the hospital."

"I know I don't have a concussion." I said, looking at him.

"It's dangerous with any head injury." He said

"Grissom, stop!"

He sighed as I put my hand to my head.

"I am fine. It is just a bruise."

"You're cranky."

"Yes, when you bother me I am."

He got up looking down at me then he walked out. I closed my eyes trying to block out everything. Grissom dialed a number calling the morgue.

"It's Grissom, I need your opinion."

He came back in to the bedroom looking at me sleeping on my back. He sat down on the bed putting his finger on my cheek smoothing it back and forth. I winched opening my eyes seeing him.

"Why did you wake me?"

"I want to check on you." He said, getting out his maglite shining it in my eyes.

"Stop!"

"Sara, I need to see what state your eyes are in."

I took hold of his light throwing it across the room. He watched it land then looked back at me.

"Leave me alone!"

I sat up holding my head. He got up getting his light off the floor then he walked over.

"You either let me look or I take you to the hospital right now!" He said

I looked at him seeing he was serious. He leaned over checking my eyes then he stood back.

"Well?" I asked

"They are sluggish and out of focus." He said "Get your shoes on you are going to the hospital."

He got me up taking me in. I fought with the staff about staying. Grissom came in the room telling them to give me a room. I laid in bed miserable as he came in.

"You know I didn't need to stay." I said

"The doctor said he wanted to keep you here over night."

I sighed laying my head back on the pillows looking at the ceiling. Grissom leaned over kissing my head. I closed my eyes feeling his soft gentle lips go over my face.

"Sara, I love you."

"Even when I am a pain?"

He moved back touching my face.

"Especially when you are."


End file.
